


Daycare Jared

by CrankyWhenProvoked



Series: No baristas or doctors or lawyers.  Oh my [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, cleaner, daycare worker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1894146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/pseuds/CrankyWhenProvoked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is a daycare Worker/owner and Jensen is the cleaner for the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daycare Jared

“Why do I do this again?” Jared asked himself, tossing a few more toys in the toy chest.

He asked himself this at least once a day, especially when it came time to clean up once all the kids were gone. But he never really meant it. He loved the kids and how their eyes would sparkle when he would bring in parent approved treats or new toys. Running the daycare was fun and he could pretty much work from home, even though the rest of his house was blocked off from the room and the secondary bathroom. His mom always told him he was good with kids and should work with them, but he didn't have the patients to be a teacher. So this was the next best thing. And since unless he adopted, kids weren't in his future.

Between 8 and 10 the parents would drop off the kids, between 6 and 11 each day. Depending on what day it was or what was going on. His only request was that if the child was sick, they didn't bring them, since he couldn't afford to get the other kids or himself sick. And the parents accepted that. He would however accept tummy aches, those weren't so bad. And then between 4 and 6, sometimes a little later if the parent had to work over, 

A knock on the door startled him out of his thoughts, before he chuckled at himself and headed towards the noise. Once a week or so, normally on Friday, he had a cleaner come and vacuum the floor and give the bathroom a good scrub and if anything else needed to be done.

Opening the door, the words died on his lips when he took in the person on the other side.

“Hi, my names Jensen. Matt couldn't make it today, but he gave me the lowdown on what I'm to do, though if you'd rather wait for him, he can be here tomorrow.”

Jared blinked a few times, taking in the male that stood in front of him before his brain caught up with what was just said to him.

“No, no. It's fine, you're fine, I mean.” Jared blushed and tried not to slap his forehead. “I don't mind you cleaning the rooms.”

Jensen did his best to hide the laugh that wanted to bubble out, but he couldn't stop the smile.

“Show me the way?”

Nodding, Jared lead the way to the room and gestured towards the bathroom.

“There and here. And if you have any questions, I'll be here reorganizing the book shelf.” Jared said, as Jensen nodded and headed into the bathroom.

As Jensen cleaned, Jared did his best not to stare, though the other was making it very hard to put Dr. Suess in the right order. He was just about done when Jensen came out of the bathroom.

“Does anything besides the floor need attention?”

'My cock.' Jareds mind supplied, but Jared shook his head a little to get that thought to go away.

“Not really, I take care of most of the stuff in here. Since I use most of it week days.”

“You don't work weekends?” Jensen asked, getting the vacuum ready.

“Only if there is a specific reason, like something for one of the parents job. But mostly my weekends are free.”

“Are you free this weekend?”

“Always.” Jared shrugged before once more his brain finally caught up with him, this time it took Jensens smirk for him to get it. “Oh.”

“Would you like not to be free this weekend?”

“I'd like that.” He nodded, biting his lip a little.

“Me too.” Jensen stepped closer, his thumb pulling Jareds lip from between his teeth.

“Jensen.”

“You're very distracting.”

“Like you're not.” Jared shot back, leaning into the other as he wrapped his arms around him.

“Why don't you show me how much I am?”

And Jared couldn't hold himself back anymore, pulling Jensen in and kissing him, a soft moan bubbling out of his throat. He barely registered that they were moving until Jared found himself on his back on the couch. He found himself breathless as Jensens lips moved from his lips to his neck, his hips grinding against Jareds. Part of his mind told him that when they were done, the couch would also have to be cleaned, but once Jensen sucked a mark on his neck, that flew out the window.

“Jensen.” He gasped, feeling the heat in his lower stomach start, his hips stuttering.

“Come on, make a mess for me.”

With a whimper, he nearly bucked Jensen off as he came, fingers holding him close. A few more grinds later, Jensen was coming as well, moaning against his neck.

As they caught their breath, Jared petted his hand down Jensens back, resting his cheek against his head.

“That was.” Jensen started, before he chuckled a little, looking up with a smile.

“It was.”

“Though now I have a feeling you're going to tell me to clean your couch.”

“Yep.”

“Damn. Had a feeling.”

“You started it.” Jared smiled, making Jensen scoff.

“Yea yea. You going to make me clean all your furniture when we fuck on it.”

“Nah, just anything in this room.”

“Noted.”


End file.
